


He Cares About You

by HyperYamahano



Category: SCP Foundation, scp sedition
Genre: Implied Relationships, Jacobs is only mentioned in this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperYamahano/pseuds/HyperYamahano
Summary: A while after Isaac was reinstated as an interviewer, he and McCrimmon have a talk about the relationship the interviewer and Jacobs share.
Relationships: Isaac Watchthorne/Jacobs
Kudos: 3





	He Cares About You

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short story I wrote in December, and I'm now deciding to post it.

"So, what's your relationship with Jacobs?"

Isaac was taken aback by McCrimmon's question. What prompted the guard to ask such a question? Why would he care about their relationship?

"Why do you care?" Isaac asked.

"You two seem just close is all. Jacobs also seems to care a lot about you," McCrimmon replied.

"We're just coworkers and nothing more."

The two then went silent for a while. McCrimmon was awkwardly looking around the break room, taking sips from his coffee now and then, and Isaac was looking over his interview notes with SCP-053. Something about what McCrimmon said lingered in his mind though. The interviewer wanted to know more.

"What do you mean he cares about me?" Isaac questioned.

"It means what it means. He cares about you. You know, he was worried sick about you back when you were made into a D-Class," McCrimmon stated, which earned a scoff from Isaac.

"Yeah right. I know I'm just a thing for him to use to get what he wants. I'm not stupid. If anything, he was probably just worried that his plaything got broken."

"That's not what he told me."

"Then what did he tell you?"

"Well, given how worried he was about your condition with the position you were in, he ordered I stay on the lookout for you and to see if I can find out anything about your wellbeing. I could tell he was growing more and more anxious by the day I didn't bring any news about your wellbeing. If I'm being honest, I thought you were dead, but he knew deep down that you were still alive, so he gave me the order that if you happened to reach the surface, you are to not be shot on sight," he explained.

Isaac went silent and went back to reviewing the notes, but again, the things that McCrimmon had said stuck in the back of his mind. If McCrimmon was really telling the truth, Jacobs actually saw him as a person. He really did care. Hell, he was gonna let him escape from the Foundation if he made it to the surface. He couldn't help but smile.

"That dumbass. Did he even realize what would happen to him if they found out he planned my escape?" Isaac mumbled to himself.

"He really would do just about anything for you," McCrimmon said.

For the rest of their break, they sat in silence, but not an awkward silence. They both had something on their mind, and it was Jacobs. They both thought about what he saw in the interviewer to make him break every rule for him. As much as they'd like to, they couldn't just ask Jacobs about it. He was way too secretive of a person to give out that information. However, Isaac found a bit of happiness in the how Jacobs actually cared for him.


End file.
